Going Home Again
by Nefer chan
Summary: Que c'est-il passé entre la fin de la saison 2 et le début de la troisième. Cette fic vous propose de lever le voile sur une partie de ce mystère.


**Titre **: Going Home Again

**Auteur** : Nefer (moi)

**Disclamer**: les personnages (et même l'histoire) de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko

**Commentaire :** Avant toute chose, histoire qu'on ne m'accuse pas de vol intellectuel ;), cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Peut être certain d'entre vous le savent-ils mais Nickelodeon sort aux USA un magazine appelait Nick Mag (enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris ;) ). L'un de ces magazines, dédié à Avatar, présentait plusieurs BD, scénarisées par les scénaristes de la série et illustrées par les story-boarders, contant les aventures de nos héros entre la fin de la deuxième saison et le début de la troisième.  
La BD que je me suis proposée de romancer ici se nomme Going Home Again (scénarisé par Aaron Ehasz, May Chan et Katie Mattila) et raconte ce qui arrive à Zuko avant son retour au pays.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait été banni de son pays, la Nation du Feu, de nombreux sentiments avaient hanté et torturé le prince Zuko. La colère, la honte, la rage, la haine, l'impatience mais jamais aucun ne lui avait paru plus violent que le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait à présent.

Pourquoi se sentir coupable? Il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir, accomplir sa destiné. Dés le début de son exile son but avait été très clair; retrouver et ramener à son Seigneur du Feu de père l'Avatar et ainsi retrouver son honneur.

Cela son oncle le savait et l'avait toujours su, et c'est pour le soutenir dans cette mission qu'il l'avait accompagné durant ces trois longues années.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi au moment où il touchait enfin au but, son oncle s'était rangé du côté de l'ennemi? Pourquoi cette traîtrise? Et surtout pourquoi alors qu'il devrait se sentir fière d'avoir arrêté l'Avatar et d'avoir enfin pris la légendaire ville fortifiée de Ba Sing Se, il n'existait en lui qu'un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de son traître d'oncle?

Tout cela minait le prince de l'intérieur, le coupant de la réalité. Et comme si cette valse de pensées confuses le manipulait bien contre sa volonté, ses pas menèrent bientôt Zuko dans les sous-sols du Palais de la Terre, prison imprenable du Dai Li où était enfermé le Général Iroh dans l'attente de son retour au pays et de son jugement.

Prenant enfin conscience d'où il se trouvait le prince s'immobilisa, stoppant net sa respiration. Instinctivement il plaqua son dos contre le mur froid de la prison, et ses sens en éveil il analysa son environnement et ce qui s'y trouvait.

Deux soldats montaient la garde devant la cellule de son oncle.

Zuko se maudit intérieurement. Qu'était-il venu faire là? Que dirait-on si on l'apercevait rodant autour de la cellule de ce traître?

Sa pensée fut bientôt interrompue par les bavardages des deux gardes.

"Je ne peux pas croire que le Général Iroh soit un prisonnier maintenant. Un membre de la famille royale. Le propre frère du Seigneur du Feu." Fit plein d'incompréhension le plus jeune des deux.

"Je sais, répondit tout aussi confus mais résigné son collègue à la fine barbe. Je servais sous son commandement durant le premier siège de cette ville. C'était un grand leader et grand homme."

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour Zuko, dont la culpabilité déforma le visage.

Non! Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par ce sentiment. Tout sauf ça. Il était un prince de la Nation du Feu et avait agi pour la grandeur de son pays. Il devait être fier. C'était son oncle le coupable. Ces soldats avaient tort. Iroh n'était pas un grand homme, c'était un traître qui l'avait trahi lui, Zuko. Il sentit la colère le dévorer tel un feu dévastateur, annihilant tous les effets de la culpabilité.

Il bondit hors de sa cachette de fortune tel un diable hors de sa boîte faisant face à présent aux gardes.

"Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez! Leur cracha t'il d'un ton à peine contenu. Le Général Iroh est un traître à son pays!"

Surpris par l'apparition soudaine du prince, les deux soldats restèrent un instant hébétés avant que le plus vieux des deux, conscient des répercutions que pourraient avoir ses précédentes paroles ne demande, implorant :

"S'il vous plait, oubliez ce que nous venons de dire Prince Zuko. Je..."

Mais c'en été déjà trop pour Zuko qui fulminait et ne retint plus sa rage. Il lança aux pieds des deux malheureux un poing de feu tout en leur hurlant :

"Retournez à vos postes"

Puis il tourna les talons, furieux, sentant son sang bouillant battre violemment sous ses tempes. Ces gardes étaient des imbéciles à la langue bien trop pendue.

D'ailleurs ces derniers ne demandèrent pas leur reste et retournèrent immédiatement à leur poste respectif heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il fallut un bon moment avant que Zuko ne digère toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie. A vrai dire il ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait. A son oncle qui l'avait abandonné, où à lui-même qui essayait de s'en convaincre. S'en était trop il ne pouvait rester là à ruminer éternellement les mêmes choses. Il balaya donc ces agaçantes pensées et prit l'initiative de rejoindre la salle du trône du Palais de Ba Sing Se. Là, sa soeur s'amusait à jouer au nouveau roi. Il la retrouva assise nonchalamment sur imposant trône sculpté, entourée par les membres du Dai Li droit comme des i. Un contraste saisissant.

Azula accueillit son frère avec cette voix et se ton qu'il exécrait tant.

"Zuzu quelle agréable surprise."Elle sourit faussement, mais Zuko ne releva pas, fatigué de devoir se battre contre ce perpétuel air sarcastique de sa soeur.

Alors qu'il gravissait les quelques marches menant au trône, Azula se leva et vint à sa hauteur avant de reprendre.

"Justement, je voulais te parler. J'ai fini tous les arrangements pour notre voyage retour dans la Nation du Feu...Nous partirons demain soir."

Zuko fonça les sourcils, incrédule. Sa soeur déraisonnait.

"Mais tu es le chef de Ba Sing Se à présent. Tu renoncerais vraiment au contrôle de cette Cité?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher frère, j'ai trouvé la personne idéale pour assumer cette charge. Quelqu'un qui exécutera la volonté du Seigneur du Feu de manière impitoyable et sans poser de question."

Comme pour illustrer le propos de la princesse une femme sortit de l'ombre d'une des colonnes du trône. Elle était vêtue à la mode des nobles de Ba Sing Se, son visage déformé par un trop grand sourire dépourvu de naturel et les yeux absolument inexpressifs à la manière d'une marionnette.

Sans abandonner son sourire elle salua le prince du Feu.

"Voici l'Administrateur Bureaucratique Suprême, Joo-Dee." fit Azula en la désignant de la main.

Joo Dee se redressa de sa révérence, puis, toujours souriante, dit d'une voix désagréablement mielleuse.

"Le Royaume de la Terre accepte humblement l'opportunité qui lui est offerte de servir la Grande et Puissante Nation du Feu. Désirez-vous un bonbon à la menthe?" Ses yeux toujours vides de toute pensée propre, elle tendit vers le jeune prince une coupelle remplie de bonbons.

Zuko se détourna vivement d'elle, dédaignant les friandises tendues vers lui.

Azula s'était trouvée une poupée bien obéissante. Grand bien lui fasse, cela ne le concernait pas.

Azula, elle, était satisfaite. Elle observa un instant, souriante, le nouveau jouet que le Dai Li lui avait offert en la personne de Joo-Dee, puis poursuivit son explication.

"Ba Sing Se sera bien gardée par ses soins et nous allons pouvoir livrer personnellement notre oncle, le traître, à notre retour au pays.

Aïe, le sujet qui fâche. Encore une fois Zuko sentit ses sentiments s'agiter en lui comme un feu attisé par le vent. Il tenta toutefois de se contrôler, serrant les poings. Puis il répondit.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je resterai ici."

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais à ce moment là, bien que ça fasse des années qu'il rêvait de rentrer chez lui, ce fut la seule réponse sensée qu'il trouva.

Mais cette réponse ne convenait absolument pas à Azula qui abandonna son sourire de satisfaction pour une mine beaucoup plus agacée.

"Zuko, commença t'elle, abandonnant cette fois tout surnom, comme toujours quand elle essayait de lui parler sérieusement ou tout du moins de le convaincre. Maintenant que nous avons vaincu l'Avatar, père t'accueillera en héro. Tu seras à nouveau un prince de la Nation du Feu et tu retrouveras ton ancienne vie."

Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, le prince se renfrogna plus encore et quitta la salle en assénant à sa soeur.

"Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne rentre pas avec toi."

La colère de Zuko devait être communicative car Azula fronça les sourcils de mécontentement n'accordant plus un regard à Joo-Dee, qui à côté d'elle, le visage toujours figé dans un sourire, tendait encore la coupelle de bonbons à la menthe.

Son père avait donné pour mission à Azula de ramener au pays son frère et son oncle, et elle allait accomplir sa tâche avec brio, avec en bonus la fin de l'Avatar et la chute de Ba Sing Se. Mais son frère allait tout faire rater.

Voilà ce qu'elle détestait chez lui, ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté. C'est que contrairement aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient, elle n'était jamais sûre de ses réactions, elle ne pouvait pas le manipuler à volonté. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point et cela devait cesser, Zuko devait marcher droit comme les autres. Et si elle ne pouvait obtenir ça par la force, la peur ou la persuasion elle emploierait d'autres moyens. L'important avec Zuko c'est qu'il croit que la décision vienne de lui. Mais au final comme les autres il se plierait à son bon vouloir.

Elle quitta à son tour la salle du trône et rejoint à grandes enjambés les appartements royaux, ouvrant avec fracas la lourde porte de l'une des chambres.

"Ty Lee" cria t'elle autoritaire en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Ty Lee assise devant la coiffeuse du boudoir refaisait sa natte. Au son de la voix d'Azula elle relâcha la mèche de cheveux qu'elle torsadait, la laissant retomber librement sur son épaule.

"Arrête ce que tu es entrain de faire et écoute-moi!" Lui intima la princesse.

Toujours obéissante aux ordres de son amie Ty Lee quitta sa table à maquillage et se rapprocha d'Azula qui s'était assise sur le grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée de l'attention de la jeune acrobate, Azula lui exposa les oppositions de son frère ainsi que son projet.

"Mon frère est difficile, comme d'habitude...commença t'elle. Alors nous avons besoin de quelques moyens de persuasion supplémentaires pour le faire revenir avec nous."

Ty Lee hocha de la tête, toute ouïe au plan de son amie.

"Toutes les deux nous savons que Zuko et Mai aimaient se "ruer" l'un sur l'autre étant enfant."

"Oui complètement." Sourit Ty Lee en joignant gaiement les mains à l'évocation de ces souvenirs d'enfance.

"Et bien que dirais-tu de rallumer l'étincelle?" Sourit, calculatrice, Azula.

Cette fois-ci la jeune acrobate parut perplexe et porta sa main au menton en signe de réflexion.

"Oui, mais comment allons-nous faire ça?"

Le sourire d'Azula s'élargit encore et pleine d'assurance elle affirma :

"Comme toujours en suivant mes instructions ! J'ai un plan."

Le plan qu'elle avait imaginé était simple, enfantin même, mais elle jugea que frère serait bien assez "sentimental" pour tomber dedans.

Ty Lee et les membres du Dai Li au grand complet furent donc réquisitionnés pour mettre en place la scène du plan d'Azula : "Un dîner romantique aux chandelles"organisé à l'insu des deux principaux protagonistes.

Le Dai Li eut, dans la précipitation, la lourde tâche de monter dans les jardins du palais une tonnelle, illuminée de nombreuses lanternes, sous laquelle était dressée une table pour deux, couverte des meilleurs petits plats qu'offre la cuisine du Royaume de la Terre.

Posant les assiettes de porcelaine fine sur la table, Ty Lee se tourna vers la princesse afin de connaître ses impressions sur le résultat final.

"Azula, je dois poser ça là, non?"

"Non! S'exclama cette dernière. Nous avons besoin de plus de chandeliers et virez-moi cette nappe rose. Tout doit être parfait. Et plus vite, bougez-vous!" Ordonna t'elle en claquant des mains.

Galvanisés par les ordres de la princesse et pressés par la nuit qui tombée déjà, les membres du Dai Li, ainsi que Ty Lee, courraient dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de victuailles et de chandelles.

* * *

S'il était bien une chose que Mai détestait c'était les dîners officiels et mondains où se côtoyaient les grands de ce monde. Ils discutaient toujours d'un air entendu, et ce jusqu'à point d'heure, de sujets de politique qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Etant la fille d'un noble, gouverneur de surcroît, elle en avait soupé toute son enfance restant des heures immobile et silencieuse, comme on l'attend d'une enfant de son rang, assise dans un coin patientant jusqu'à ce que cette torture prenne fin. Le seul intérêt qu'elle avait alors trouvé à ces soirées était peut être les petits plats fins qui y étaient servis et encore.

L'avantage que lui offert de voyage avec Azula et qu'il y avait de l'action et qu'elle était épargnée par ce genre de soirées rébarbatives. Mais la prise de Ba Sing Se avait changé la donne. Les hauts gradés qui étaient venus en renfort pour conforter la main mise de la Nation du Feu sur la ville les obligeaient à présent à quelques mondanités.

Aussi c'est avec le sens du devoir que lui dictait son éducation, mais sans conviction que Mai revêtit une robe d'apparat du Royaume de la Terre et rejoignit le jardin où devait se dérouler le dîner de ce soir.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans les allées du jardin elle fut surprise de n'apercevoir au milieu du halo de lumière formé par les lampions que la silhouette familière d'un jeune homme ; Zuko.

Surprise elle s'avança vers lui et demanda :

"Où sont les autres?" Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle constatant que, comme elle l'avait vu auparavant, personne à l'exception de Zuko n'était présent. Si en temps normal une rencontre fortuite seul à seul avec le jeune homme ne lui aurait pas déplue, là elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication auprès de lui.

"Azula m'avait dit que l'Amiral Ling était en visite et voulait se joindre à nous pour le dîner. A nous tous." Dit-elle en insistant sur le tous.

D'abord perplexe lui aussi, Zuko avoua "Elle m'a dit la même chose Mai."

Puis les deux adolescents se regardèrent d'un regard entendu avant que Zuko ne conclu :

"Elle mijote quelque chose."

Ils étaient à présent tous deux sur la défensive. Ils savaient d'expérience que ce n'était jamais bon quand Azula s'intéressait à eux. Scrutant les alentours, ils recherchèrent du regard quelle facétie se cachant dans la pénombre les ferait, sûrement, finir les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau.

Cachées dans un buisson comme aux meilleurs moments de leur enfance, Azula et Ty Lee, observaient la scène avec délectation.

Après avoir longuement analysé ce que les entourait, Mai se tourna vers la table et les nombreux plats qui la couvraient. Elle porta d'abord un regard suspicieux puis tout en tâtant précautionneusement du bout du doigt la consistance des aliments elle conclut:

"Bien...Cette nourriture ne me semble pas immangeable ou empoisonnée. Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas la laisser se gaspiller."

"Toujours méfiant et tout à sa réflexion, Zuko porta la main à son menton, mais il se rallia à la conclusion de Mai.

Il ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien jouer sa soeur mais tant qu'à faire autant profiter de ces plats et de la compagnie de Mai.

Il porta incertain la nourriture à sa bouche, sembla longuement en analyser le goût et dit à Mai

"Ca a presque le goût des aliments de la Nation du Feu. C'est juste pas assez assaisonné."

Mai porta à son tour les baguettes à sa bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis sur la question. En effet, un terrible bruit de gringrin, qui se voulait être de la musique, se rapprocha d'eux. Un membre du Dai Li armait d'un luth s'était mis en tête d'assurer l'ambiance sonore de la soirée. C'était plus que les oreilles des deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient en supporter. Mai tenta désespérément de se bouchez les oreilles. Quant à Zuko il n'avait jamais entendu pareil massacre musical, même du temps des soirées musicales de son oncle sur son navire. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et se tournant vivement vers l'agent il le somma d'une voix autoritaire :

"Pouvez-vous arrêter ça je vous prie? Vous me donnez la migraine."

Sorti violemment de ses élans romantiques l'agent rougit et d'un sourire crispé affirma

"Désolé, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué."

Dépité, il repartit la tête et les épaules basses ce qui eut le don de provoquer l'hilarité de Ty Lee et Azula toujours dissimulées dans les fourrés. Enfin "dissimulées" était à présent un bien grand mot et Zuko se rapprocha furieux du buisson.

"Je sais que tu es là derrière Azula! Tu n'as rien de plus important à faire?"

Azula se redressa avec l'air offensé d'une reine outragée et s'époussetant dédaigneusement la poussière qui s'était posée sur ses vêtements affirma :

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je disais justement à Ty Lee d'arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique. C'est indigne!"

"Hey!"S'insurgea Ty Lee.

Sentant bien que ces deux là avaient un mauvais plan en tête, Mai se pencha vers Zuko et lui souffla : "Allons nous en d'ici."

"Bonne idée" approuva Zuko.

Durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passés à Ba Sing Se, Zuko avait fini par bien en connaître les principaux dédales. Aussi mena t'il Mai dans les quartiers plus populaires et animés de la basse ville, loin du Palais et de ses intrigues.

Bien que la ville ait été envahie par l'armée du Feu, étrangement, la vie semblait toujours s'y dérouler au même rythme. Il fallait dire que comme de tout temps le Dai Li la tenait d'une main de fer. Et malgré l'heure tardive, la basse ville était toujours pleine de vie et d'activités.

Mai n'avait pas pour habitude de circuler dans ce genre d'endroit et porta un regard attentif, bien que le plus souvent critique et sarcastique, sur ce qui s'y trouvait.

Ce fut le cas quand ils arrièrent à proximité d'un marchant de poisson dont l'étale présentait une drôle de créature mi-poisson mi-poulpe aux gros yeux globuleux.

Mai eut une expression de dégoût profond.

"Berk. Il existe vraiment des gens qui mangent des trucs comme ça?"

Zuko hocha des épaules observant du coin de l'oeil l'étale.

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais une fois qu'on s'y est habitué."

Ils allaient poursuivre leur promenade à travers les rues de la ville quand soudain une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Lee!? Est-ce que c'est toi?"

Zuko se figea totalement. Plein d'appréhension et de crispation, priant pour s'être trompé, il se retourna horrifié en direction de la voix qui l'appelait.

C'était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux nattés qui lui souriait aimablement.

"Lee, je n'arrive pas à le croire, ça faisait si longtemps." Dit-elle visiblement heureuse de le revoir.

Narquoise à côté de lui, Mai sourit à l'appellation de "Lee" que venait de donner la jeune fille à Zuko.

"**Lee**, hein?" Le questionna t'elle visiblement très amusée.

Zuko lui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait pris au piége entre ces deux jeunes filles et sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi il se sentait aussi vaguement coupable.

Il fallait dire que même si ce n'avait été que pour une soirée, et encore contraint et forcé par son oncle, il était sorti avec Jin puis s'était enfui sans donner d'explication alors que c'était une gentille fille. Et d'un autre côté il préférait que Mai n'apprenne rien sur ce qu'avait été sa vie ici à Ba Sing Se.

De son côté, prenant conscience de la présence d'une autre fille au côté de "Lee", la jeune fille aux nattes se renfrogna et demanda le regard inquisiteur :

"C'est qui?" Pointant son doigt en direction de Mai.

Zuko semblait à présent au paroxysme de la gène qu'il tenta désespérément de cacher par un sourire crispé.

"Oh...salut, Jin...Hum...euh...elle...C'est juste mon amie, mon amie euh...mon amie du cirque."

Mai leva un sourcil perplexe, mais Zuko continua à s'enfoncer. Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller gaiement.

"Oui, elle est lanceuse de poignards."

Cette fois-ci l'expression de Mai passa à la consternation la plus totale.

"Vraiment?" Fit Jin en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Elle prit la peine d'observer un instant Mai. Elle avait des cheveux incroyablement soyeux retenus en une coiffure complexe, un teint d'une blancheur opaline. Elle était vêtue comme une noble et avait de longues et fines mains blanches parfaitement manucurées qui laissaient supposer qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup eu à travailleur dans sa vie. Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à une personne travaillant dans un cirque.

Mais à bien y observer "Lee" aussi était richement vêtu.

Elle ne put poursuivre plus loin sa réflexion, car sentant que le mensonge de Zuko avait du plomb dans l'aile, Mai intervint.

Très amusée par la situation et l'embarras de Zuko elle proposa.

"Mais oui bien sur, je vais te montrer."

Elle poussa énergiquement Zuko dans le dos et sans plus se détacher de son sourire ironique elle lui dit.

"Va t'installer là-bas, **Lee**."

Mai plaça, bien contre ça volonté, Zuko devant la fontaine centrale de la place.

La situation dépassait à présent totalement le jeune prince qui ne savait plus que dire ou faire pour se sortir de là.

Jin observa leur manège, puis croissant les bras elle dit, ironique à son tour.

"Ha! J'espère pour toi qu'elle est meilleure lanceuse de couteaux que tu n'es jongleur." Souvenir de la pitoyable démonstration de "Lee".

Mai observa la tête de Zuko totalement déconfite à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver, s'attendant au pire.

Il lança un regard implorant à la lanceuse de couteaux mais celle-ci n'en avait cure.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et dit faussement pensive :

"Hum, ce n'est pas encore ça."

Puis elle s'attacha à compliquer l'exercice ou plus exactement à augmenter l'embarras de Zuko. Petite vengeance personnelle pour "l'amie du cirque".

Elle saisit dans l'étale à poissons toute proche la bestiole qu'elle avait trouvée si ignoble un instant plus tôt et la posa sans ménagement sur la tête de Zuko, qui vit avec horreur un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa chevelure, le tout accompagné par le bruit peu ragoûtant d'un grand Slaaapchhhhhhhh.

"C'est mieux" sourit Mai.

Zuko quant à lui leva les yeux vers le sommet de son crâne se demandant si ce qu'il vivait à présent n'était pas pire que ce que lui avait préparé sa soeur et Ty Lee au palais.

Il était atterré mais en dépit de son regard désespéré il n'osa toujours rien dire. Pour le coup il s'était fourré tout seul dans ces ennuis. Il n'avait plus qu'à assumer et attendre que ça passe.

Mai cassa un pique de glace qui pendait de l'étale à poissons et le prit en main en guise de dague.

Jin observait le spectacle le regard inquiet et légèrement apeuré à présent. Le pic était de belle taille et terriblement pointu et le poisson posé sur la tête de "Lee" pas bien épais.

Pourtant le visage de Mai, lui, ne laissait plus passer aucune émotion. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux à la manière d'un oiseau de proie repérant sa cible, puis ajouta juste d'une voix neutre.

"Vois-tu, en réalité tout est dans le poignet."

Puis sans plus d'hésitation elle lança geste vif et précis la lame de glace tranchante.

Au moment où le pic lui arriva dessus Zuko se crispa, fermant machinalement les yeux jusqu'à entendre l'ignoble Splooorch du poisson transpercé.

Pourtant tout le temps de l'exercice il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il connaissait les talents de Mai et il avait parfaitement confiance en elle.

Jin, elle par contre, n'en revenait pas et c'est avec un grand cri d'admiration ainsi qu'un certain soulagement qu'elle accueillit la performance.

"Waaaaouuuuuh, C'était incroyable!"

Au son de la voix de Jin les yeux de Mai s'éclairèrent d'une lumière facétieuse. Elle eut alors un petit sourire machiavélique et demanda faussement innocente :

"Mais peut être veux-tu essayer, Jin?"

Elle tendit à la jeune fille un nouveau pic de glace.

Jin se troubla posant ses deux mains sur ses joues puis bafouilla.

"Oh! Non ce n'est pas possible..." puis revenant de façon insensée sur sa décision elle conclut par un fatidique ; "Bien, Peut-être juste un essai."

Là, le visage de Zuko, qui avait toujours son poisson sur la tête, se décomposa. Il avait vraiment peur. S'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la réussite du tire de Mai pour Jin s'était une autre paire de manche.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà la jeune fille aux nattes lançait de façon énergique la lame de glace dans sa direction. S'il ne faisait rien il allait bientôt se retrouver avec un pic de glace planté entre les deux yeux. Aidé de ses incroyables réflexes il esquiva de justesse la lame mortelle, mais ce faisant, il trébucha contre le rebord de la fontaine et bascula en arrière. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans le bassin, l'eau de la fontaine lui tombant joyeusement sur la tête à la manière d'une douche.

Jin était confuse et ne savait plus où se mettre, mais Mai, elle, se rapprocha de la fontaine, puis se penchant vers Zuko elle dit ironique:

"A présent nous sommes quittes."

"Quitte" ça certainement pas. Bien que trempé, l'eau n'eut pas pour effet de rafraîchir les humeurs de Zuko, bien au contraire il était brûlant de rage de s'être ainsi fait humilier.

Jin tenta timidement de l'aider à sortir de là mais il repoussa violemment toute aide, n'accordant plus un regard à jeune fille.

Il s'extirpa d'un bon hors du bassin, un regard noir posé sur Mai.

Jin ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère et resta planté là, stupéfaite. Elle ne remarqua pas, tout à son étonnement, la fine fumée qui s'échappait entre les dents serrées de Zuko, ni les étincelles se formant au niveau de ses poings, pas plus que le fait qu'à peine sorti de l'eau ses vêtements furent quasiment secs.

Mai quant à elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par cette débauche de colère. Bien au contraire cela sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Peu encline à subir les humeurs du jeune homme elle prit la poudre d'escampette en riant gaiement à travers les méandres de la ville, un Zuko furibond à ses trousses.

Sa longue robe ne lui permettait pas de courir vite et à chaque foulée Zuko se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle en lui criant :

"Tu es folle ou quoi? Tu aurais pu me tuer!"

Bien sur c'était faux. Jamais Mai n'aurait fait quelque chose pouvant véritablement mettre la vie du jeune homme en danger. Et en plus jamais quelqu'un du niveau de Jin n'aurait pu atteindre le prince Zuko.

Pourtant était-ce une raison pour l'humilier comme dans un des pires jeux d'enfance d'Azula?

Zuko arriva enfin à la hauteur de Mai et la saisit au bras la forçant à se retourner vers lui.

"Qu'y a t'il, **Lee**?" Demanda t'elle toujours taquine mais d'un ton bien plus doux cette fois.

"Arrête-toi...une seconde!"

Cette fois Mai se retourna entièrement vers le jeune prince posant son regard perçant sur lui.

Ses yeux étaient brillants d'avoir trop ri, ses joues légèrement rosies par la course et un fin sourire illuminé son visage d'opaline. Cette vision, si rare de la jeune fille, saisit autant qu'elle envoûta le prince Zuko. C'était comme si l'espace d'un instant Mai avait abandonné son impénétrable masque froid révélant à lui, et à lui seul, son vrai visage. Zuko était fasciné par ce spectacle. Il sentit le pourpre lui monter aux joues et la main qui tenait encore le bras de la jeune fille sembla soudainement lui brûler.

Il la retira vivement et tourna le dos à Mai. Il plaqua sa main contre son torse comme s'il cherchait par ce geste à faire disparaître cette brûlure imaginaire et à calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

Il dit d'une voix atone, toujours perdu dans son trouble.

"Tu sembles finalement t'amuser."

Mai piqua un fard remettant, gênée, une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser ainsi aller. Son éducation et peut être aussi une certaine pudeur lui interdisait de se montrer ainsi aux gens. Pourtant avec Zuko elle avait ri naturellement sans y penser. Peut-être avait-elle était trop loin et qu'il avait raison d'être en colère. Peut-être lui en voulait-il vraiment. Cette idée lui fit étrangement mal.

Pourtant il n'en était rien. La colère de Zuko s'était envolée au moment même ou il avait posé les yeux sur le visage si rarement souriant de Mai.

Tournant toujours le dos à Mai il dit d'une voix étrangement pleine de regrets :

"Je n'ai pas pu voir cette part de toi."

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait quitté la Nation du Feu. Trois ans. Une éternité pour un enfant, un adolescent pour qui tout change si vite, les goûts, les sentiments...

Durant cette longue absence à courir à travers le monde jamais il n'avait pensé que ce qui pourrait lui manquer un jour c'était de ne pas voir ses amis grandir et changer eux aussi. Chacun avait évolué de son côté cassant inexorablement les liens passés. Et les choses qu'il avait pris pour des acquis s'étaient envolées. Ainsi il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de Mai, peut être ne la soupçonnait-il même pas. En fait, il se retrouvait à présent nez à nez avec ces changements qu'implique l'adolescence et devait constater qu'il ne restait plus rien des liens passés. Peut être que finalement Mai et lui n'était plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser Mai comprit ce que cachait la phrase de Zuko et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

"Et bien beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis l'époque où je te lançais de la boue au visage." Accorda t'elle.

Puis elle se rapprocha encore, faisant glisser sa fine main blanche sur la joue de Zuko afin de le forcer à la regarder enfin en face. Elle lui dit avec un sourire :

"Mais tout n'a pas changé"

Le faible espace qui les séparait encore disparut totalement et ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

La main fraîche de Mai posée sur sa joue, le goût de ses lèvres firent oublier à Zuko, l'espace d'un baiser, toutes ses angoisses. Plus rien ne compter que d'être avec elle et de rattraper ce temps perdu.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure du départ du cortége royale pour la Nation du Feu c'est main dans la main que Zuko et Mai arrivèrent à l'embarcadère.

Observant la scène avec Ty Lee depuis le quai, Azula ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un très ironique :

"Ouaaaah, regarde. Nos deux tourtereaux sont revenus ensembles."

"Ils sont vraiment trop mignons." S'extasia Ty Lee en joignant les mains.

De son côté Mai observa un instant les soldats embarquer les dernières provisions à bord du bateau, puis retournant son attention sur Zuko elle lui demanda, levant un sourcil implorant :

"Bien...Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous?...avec moi?"

Zuko plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. Il voulait encore sentir sa main fraîche sur sa joue, goûter ses lèvres et surtout avoir encore la chance de la voir sourire et rire.

"Je voudrais vraiment Mai. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, entendant le bruit sec des pas de sa soeur derrière lui.

Elle vint à leur hauteur, puis désignant du menton, à son frère, une direction, elle dit :

"Pauvre, Pauvre Oncle!"

Zuko, qui tenait Mai entre ses bras, relâcha son étreinte, tournant un regard inquiet dans la direction indiquée.

Le Général Iroh solidement enchaîné et escorté par de nombreux soldats était à présent mené dans sa cellule au coeur du bateau.

Zuko observa la scène jusqu'au moment ou son oncle disparut totalement dans le ventre métallique du navire. Azula ne manquait pas une seule des émotions qui se peignaient sur le visage de son frère. Puis dit :

"Je me demande s'il survivra au voyage retour. Bien nous devons y aller. Je suggère que tu fasses tes adieux à ta petite amie, petit frère."

"Non, Zuko fronça les sourcils, son regard plein d'une détermination nouvelle. Je...Je viens avec vous. Je rentre à la Nation du Feu."

Azula embarqua un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres avec dans sa suite Ty Lee, Mai et Zuko.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux Zuzu. C'est ta décision."

Voilà, une fois de plus elle avait parfaitement accompli sa mission et sa victoire était écrasante. Bien sur parce ce que comme l'avait exigé son père elle ramenait au pays Iroh et son frère, bien sur parce qu'elle avait pris Ba Sing Se et tué l'Avatar, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait obtenu de son frère ce qu'elle voulait tout en lui laissant l'illusion de son libre arbitre.

Elle lui avait offert une nouvelle motivation en la personne de Mai. Et cette nouvelle motivation de son frère était d'autant plus délectable pour Azula qu'elle lui était soumise et obéissante. Son frère était à présent enchaîné par ses bons soins et il ne lui poserait plus de problème pour le future.


End file.
